Paranormal, Kane style!
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Your favorite godly characters watch paranormal activity, but don't think it scary. Can Sadie, Carter, And a Friend fix that?
1. Chapter 1

"GUYS! MOVIE NIGHT!" Anubis's Voice rang from someplace outside the trash pile.

"WERE SORT OF BUSY!" Set screamed , his voice muffled by an old couch.

"SET! WERE MISSING MOVIE NIGHT BECAUSE YOU **HAD **TO LOSE THE T.V REMOTE!" Horus whined from someplace inside.

"FOUND IT!" Nephthys yelled triumphantly, popping out from behind a car tire.

"Good! Now we can see movie night!" Isis said, Moving out of the pile.

"Oh, about that. I also invited the Kanes and there friend to watch." Anubis said guiltily.

"NOOOOOO!" Set screamed. Everyone turned and looked at him in shock.

"I Have had ENOUGHof them." He seethed.

"Calm down Set. I'm sure they won't be that bad." Horus Chuckled. Set turned and glared at him. horus happily glared back.

"Okay girls, let's go wait for them then." Nephthys said happily.

'I am not a girl! Set is." Horus said indignantly.

"I'm not! You are!" Set retorted.

"Alright come on." Isis said, walking into the T.V room. Everyone followed, andthey sat there, waiting patiently for the Kanes to come. 5 minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"I Got it." Anubis said. He walked to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Sadie, Carter, and a girl Anubis never met.

"Hello Sadie." Anubi said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Hello Anubis."Carter said gruffly. "We have a movie."

"OOO! What is it?" Anubis said, lunging over to grab it. Carter moved his arm so the movie was out of his reached.

"Your not seeing it until later." Carter said.

"Carter, Anubis, stop fighting." Sadie scolded. "This is Terry." She said, pulling the girl forward. She had turquise hair cut short, pale skin, angled features, and silver eyes.

"Pleasure." Anubis sid. "Well come in, and lets get the movie started." Everyone moved inside and followed Anubis to the living room.

"FINALLY" Set said sarcasticly. Nephthys reached over and lightly hit him. Set smiled and put his arms around her. Nephthys put her head on his shoulder.

"Okay! the movie is... PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!" Carter yelled triumphantly,raising the movie in the air. His outburst was met with silence. Terry went as far as to even make cricket sounds.

"Thanks alot." Carter said sarcasticly. He turned and put the movie in the D.V.D player, and pressed play. Then he flopped down next to Horus, and everyone began to watch the movie.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

1hour 30 min. later.

"Don't open the closet." Horus whispered. "Dont- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed so loud it made everyone else scream.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Set yelled. "it is just a movie."

" A FREAKIN SCARY ONE!" Sadie said.

"Just, let's finish it." Set said. Nephthys leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms back around her.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

When the movie ended, Terry turned and faced them.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?" Isis asked.

"the movie, DUH!" Terry said.

"Oh,it was pretty good." Nephthys said.

"Not scary though." Set said.

"Oh, really?" Sadie asked.

"Really." Anubis said.

"Alright. comeon Carter, Terry." Sadie said. Carter got up and put the movie disk back into the case and the 3 of them left.

"I don't like the way Sadie said 'oh really?' " Horus said. "Me to." Isis said, staring at the place where the 3 kids had left.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"So, they think it's not scary?" Sadie said.

"Yep." Carter answered.

"Well we can fix that, right Terry?" Sadie asked slyly.

"Already on it." Terry replied. The 3 kids looked at each other and smiled evily.


	2. Chapter 2: The first sign and the news

**A.N: So, second chapter of Paranormal activity Kane style. Hoping this chapter meets peoples needs. Well, enjoy.**

The gods sat on the couch, absent mindedly flipping through the channels on T.V.

"Well, there's expedition impossible." Anubis offered.

"It's a repeat." Horus whined.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Set said. He stood up and walked up the stairs. Everyone watch him until he dissapered from view.

"I'm also going to bed." Nephthys said.

"Goodnight." Isis called. Nephthys waved her hand and also said goodnight.

"Well we might as well all retire to our rooms." Anubis advised. "Because that's what I'm doing"

"Anubis has a point." Isis said. "I'm also going to bed. Are you coming Horus?"

"Nah. I'll go to bed later." Horus replied.

"Mk then. See you tomorrow." Isis said. She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Horus alone. Horus flipped through the channels until he got to **EGYPT NEWS NOW! **A very strange news report was happening.

_**Yes John there have been hundreds of reports of, get this, Poltergeist activity. The police are literally being flooded with callers trying to give leads on these incedents. In my opinion it seems people have been watching Paranormal Activity to much. Back to you John.**_

Horus flicked off the t.v and stared at the blank screen. Poltergeist activity? He snorted. Yeah right. He reached to pick up the remote again and found it wasn't there. He looked around and found in shock it was on the table on the opposit side of the room.

"How did it get there?" Hotus chuckled. Hestood up and reached to grab it, but it moved. Yes it moved. Horus felt the sudden ice cold touch of fear as he saw it lift off the table and land on the couch again.

"Okay guys very funny. Now cut it out." Horus chuckled. He looked ariund and his smile slowly faded. He gazed around. It was suddenly very quiet. He turned and was about to walk up stairs when the T.V flicked on. Horus turned and stared at it. It wasn't on any channels, It was on static.

Horus walked slowly towards the screen, taking each step cautiously until he was right in front of the screen. He gazed at it curiously, leaning in close he gazed at it, interested until he saw the face.

"Oh my-" He said but stopped ad the face spoke.

"_Horusssss." _It hissed. "_You and the gods have made me enraged me. You destoyed my life and my family and now you will days you have. Seven days."_ After those words the face dissapered and the T.V turned off.

"!" Horus screamed. He turned and ran as fast as he could upstairs and into Set and Nephtys room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, his eyes close and his head hung forward.

"Um, can we help you?" Set asked, staring at Horus weirdly. Horus lifted his head and glared at Set angrily.

"You thinl that was funny, hey? You think that little prank that you pulled off was a cheap way to get a good laugh? WELL IT WASN'T!" Horus screamed, panting heavely. Set and Nephthys stared at him like he was crazy.

"Um, Set, how about you deal with this. I'm going to the washroom." Nephthys said. She reached over and pecked him on the cheekand got up. She walked into the washroom and closed the door. The only sound you could hear was Nephthys shuffling around the washroom.

"Um, Horus, what are you talking about?" Set asked.

"You know, the remote, the T.V, the static, the face the warning the- You didn't do it, did you?" Horus said.

"Um, no. Now how about we talk about this tomorrow." Set said. Horus nodded. Just before he left, Nephthys walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Horus.

"Horus, can you please leave? I have to tell Set something. Alone." She said.

"I was already leaving." Horus replied. he turned and left. Only as he was walking down the hall did he realized how pale Nephthys had looked.

N

E

P

H

T

H

Y

S

I sighed and sat next to Set. I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands.

"So." Set said after a while. "What did you want to tell me?" I opened my eyes and cockedmy head so I was looking at him.

"Set, you know how we've been dating for 5 years, right?" I asked. Set arched his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yes,why?" He asked.

"Okay, please don't freak out. Come with me." I said. I stood up and too his hand, then I lead him to the bathroom. Sitting in the sink were 7 sticks, each one with a plus sign and words that read 9 weeks.

"Um what are those?" Set asked, turning and looking at me. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Set," I stopped and searched for the right words. "I'm. . . i'm . . . Oh god. Seti'mpreganent" I said. The last part I spoke as a jumbled mess, but Set still understood it. He stared at me, then keeled over in dead faint.

"Oh god." I said as I sat next to him, trying vergirously to wake him up. "Can this get any worse?"

Little did I know it was.

**A.N Voila. It is complete. Or at least chapter numero deux is. Did you enjoy it, eh? EH? Tell me by REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Discovery

**A.N: I give up. I cannot stop writing!**

_**1 week later**_

S

A

D

I

E

"I think he crapped himself. Did you see his eyes when the remote lifted? Priceless!" Terry laughed. I smiled and looked around.

"It was amusing. I wonder why they called us to meet them here?" I asked. Carter and Terry shrugged.

"Probably because the remote trick. Oh, here they come! Act confused!" Carter hissed. Indeed Ra, Set, and Horus were walking towards us.

"Kanes. Terry." Set said this nicely, but his eyes were cold.

"Well, you are all wondering why you were called here. There has been, I can't believe I'm saying this, Paranormal Activity in our homes." Ra said. I cocked my head and shot a confused look at them.

"What do you mean, 'Paranormal Activity'?" I asked.

"He means remotes flying off tables, faces appearing on tv and saying '7days'" Horus began, but Terry quickly intervened.

"Wait, faces appearing on T.V saying 7 days? Like, the Ring style, or something else?" Terry asked.

"I mean, threatening us. Saying that we will suffer punishment or something." Horus said.

Terry shot me a worried look. I shrugged and turned to the 3 gods.

"Okay, were guilty for the remote trick, but we never did the T.V thing!" I said.

"So you lifted the remote from where Horus was sitting and placed it on the table? Yet you did nothing with the T.V? I believe you are lying. If 2 occurences happened in one night, and you say you only did one, you must be lying about the other." Set said coldly. Ra turned and looked at him.

"Set, why don't you check and see how Nephthys is. Has she started morning sickness yet, or any other symptoms?" Ra asked.

"Yes, she has. I'll go." Set replied. He opened a portal and left, leaving us with confusion.

"What do you mean by symptoms?" Carter asked. Ra turned and arched an eyebrow, which caused more wrinkles to appear on his leathery skin.

"You haven't heard? Nephthys is pregnant, and the child is evidently Set's." Ra said. There was a heavy silence, before Terry spoke.

"So, were going to have little spawns of Chaos running around?" She asked.

"My reaction exactly!" Horus said eagerly.

"Not spawns. Children or child. And it's not Chaos's, it's the God of Chaos's." Ra said.

"Oh yeah, it's the kid of the God of Chao's. That's _so_ much better!" Terry said sarcastically.

"This isn't what we even came here to discuss. Kane's, since you said you only did the remote trick, would you mind setting up camera's to see who did the T.V trick?" Ra asked.

"Oh yeah, of coarse!" Carter said. "We'll go get ready now!" The 2 gods nodded, opened a portal, and dissapered.

"Terry that was very rude." I said.

"Oh shut up and let's go get those camera's." Was her sweet reply.

...

After 2 hours of looking, we finally suceeded in discovering 6 camera's.

"Well, let's go set these little buggers up." I said. Carter and Terry both nodded there agreement. Carter opened a portsl that we hoped led to the great hall. We all took deep breaths, Carter practically hyperventilating, and stepped through.

Luck appeared to be with us as we arrived into the hall and faced alot of gods. Let's hope luck decides to stay on our side.

"Well, hello there. Um, we have the camera's that you probably needed, so, where do you want them set up?" Terry asked. While she was talking, I looked around until I spotted Nephthys and Set. Nephthys was practicly glowing, while Set appeared to be worried. Both spotted me looking and nodded. Nephthys waved her hand and smiled, and I returned the gesture.

"Oh good. Well, one place would be the meeting room where the occurence happened, and there's the kitchen, and the basement, floor 6, the attic, and here." Ra said. The 3 of us nodded and proceeded to get to work.

"MOVE!" Terry roared as she shoved past probably 50 gods until she got behind Ra's throne.

"Sadie, camera." She ordered. I quickly handed her the camera. She bit it and held it in her teeth as she proceeded to scale a pillar.

"Holy. . . " I heard one the god's whisper. All attention was on her as she reached the top. After 5 minutes of untangling wires, she succesfully set up the camera. When she was done, she turned it on and inched back down the pillar.

"Well, where done here. Off to the kitchen!"

...

The kitchen was as bad as the hall.

The cheifs refused to let us in because they were preparing lunch. But after several minutes of Terry cussing, me shooting spells, and Carter whining, they let us do our work.

Carter and Terry walked around, trying to find a good spot. Eventually they settled on the far right corner, which would allow the camera to see everything that occures in the kitchen. It was a great spot, but the cheifs argued it would distract them from their work. Terry obviously had enough and showed how she felt by bitch-slapping the head cheif. After that, we were allowed to do whatever we wanted.

"So, how about the basement?" Carter asked.

...

The basement was god damn scary. It was the type of thing you would see in horror movies for god sake. It didn't help that it smelt absolutly revolting.

"God, when was the last time they cleaned here? Or at least used febreeze?" Carter hissed, waving his hand in front of his nose. Terry and I shrugged as we looked around for a good spot to set up.

"How about here?" Terry asked. She was pointing at a spot above what appeared to be a mound of, well, something. I nodded and streached over the mound. I didn't want to touch it, since I didn't know what the heck it was, so I was forced to streach.

"Hey what's this?" Carter asked. He had been scuffling his feet in the dirt, and was now holding what appeared to be a papyrus. Terry snatched it from him and read it over.

"It's an obituary." She said. "It look's like it's for a woman and a child. It's, um, been signed by Ra and a man named Runihura."

"Destroyer." I silently said. Carter and Terry looked at me confusidly.

"That's what Runihura means. Destroyer. But was he a god or something?" I asked. Carter and Terry shrugged.

"Anyway, this isn't what were here for. Sadie, is the camera set up?" Carter asked as he threw the papyrus to the floor. I nodded.

"Well, let's go to floor 6."

...

After alot of stairs, we succesfully managed to get to floor 6.

"It looks deserted." I said. Indeed it did look deserted. A fine cover of dust rested upon the halls and doors, and paintings, that looked as though they had originally been great, were now faded and colorless.

"Well, who gives a damn. Ra said set up a camera on this floor, so lets get to work." Carter said.

"Set it up in a corner so it can see everything, okay? Me and Terry are going to look around." I said.

"Be safe!" Carter yelled. I gave him a thumbs up sign and me and Terry were off. We started by exploring the rooms. Some were really nice, while others were scary. One room was white with intricute gold swirls lining the walls. Pictures of landscapes and unknown people hung onto the walls. Everything was where the original owners had appeared to had left it. A hairbrush sat un-used on a dresser, while a picture of two smiling people looked blankly from behind a dusty photo. It was a sad sight.

Another room was a little more grimm. Painted black, it held jagged streaks of red on the walls while pictures of firery pits and grinning skulls rested on the walls. A strange stain appeared un-removable from the floor, while the bed sheets held what appeared to have been a struggle of some sorts.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this had been Anubis's or Set's room" Terry said. On that note, both me and her left.

We went through every room until we reached the final one. Carter was still struggling with the camera, so we had some time left. Terry reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door swung open to reveal the most beautiful room.

The walls were painted a light blue with silver swirls etched upon them. The floor was wooden, but it appeared as no dust touched it. Stuffed animals laid untouched in the corners, and pictures of flowers and balloons hung on the walls. But what really got me the most was the bed. It was a crib, made of what appeared to be white ash. A single knitted quilt laid inside, with dust and stain covering it. My heart wrenched when I saw what was laying on a desk. A wooden doll laid un-disturbed. I reach out and picked it up, studying. It was finely carved, and it looked like someone had put alot of work in it. I set it back down and turned my gaze to the single window that lit up the room. It was facing towards a field of flowers, and in the distance you could make out what seemed like and ocean. I shook my head and looked back to the desk. A single photo now lied there.

"That wasn't there before." I said surprisingly.

"What?" Terry asked, glancing at me from the walls.

"The photo." I said. I picked it up and studied it. It showed a small girl smiling up from a doll, the one I had picked up. I smiled slightly, but the smile dissapered after wat happened next.

Terry, who had been standing next to me, also saw what happened. Before our eyes, the grinning girl seemed to melt away until she was replaced by a picture of a rotting corpse. I shrieked and dropped it on the floor, and from the fallen picture, a red liquid spilt out.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Terry shrieked. She turned and ran as fast as possible out of the room, with me quickly following. We grabbed Carter, who was still setting up the camera, and ran to the great hall.

When we arrived, Ra looked at our panting figures.

"Your done already?" He asked.

"No! You can set up the rest of those goddamn camera's yourself. We refuse to go back to the attic, the meeting room, and definatly NOT floor 6! Your place is haunted, and the spirit is NOT NICE!" Terry cried. She didn't bother waiting for Ra's reply. She opened a portal, and shoved us through.

...

**A.N: Done!**


End file.
